The Diaries of Jordan Smith: Death Day I
by The-Doctor-And-River-Song
Summary: Jordan Smith meets the Doctor by mistake. He finds a 'thing' following her and decides he doesn't know if it's safe to keep her around other people in case it might harm someone. He takes her and her boyfriend, Dustin Anderson, away to figure out what it is. But they end up on a very different planet than they had meant to be at. Nowhere near River Song.


**I don't own Doctor Who or anything you may recognize from the show. I own Jordan and Dustin... And I think Jessie? Anyways! Read away mes amis!**

* * *

Death Day I

Do you remember ever having a dream of meeting someone? A celebrity? An old friend? Maybe just someone you had heard about and thought highly of? I had someone like that. The Doctor was that person. I had heard so many stories and things said about him, I thought of him as a super hero, like children would think of Iron Man as their hero. So many times I annoyed people with my obsession of him. And this is what I heard of him that changed who my hero was…

_February 27__th__ 2009_

"Mummy?" Jordan asked her voice soft and sweet. She sat in her bed, her green and pink polka dotted blankets pulled up to her tiny waist. Her coppery-brown hair pushed back behind her ears messily.

"Yes sweetie?" a sweet voice replied as a beautiful woman poked her head around the corner of the girl's door. She looked almost the same as Jordan, her hair the same coppery-brown, the same freckled face.

"Can you tell me story?" she asked as she stifled a huge yawn, her bright green eyes sparkling with interest. "Please?" she pleaded with a tiny smile showing her pearly white teeth.

With a mock sigh her mother, Jessie, smiled sweetly, her eyes filled with a strong love. "Of course sweetie, what do you want the story to be about?"

"Hmm…" Jordan muttered in thought as she closed her eyes tightly as she stifled another yawn and leaned back against the pillow behind her. "One about a great hero!" she exclaimed almost leaping out from under her covers.

Her mum smiled. "Okay," she murmured. "Hold on, Jordan, I've got to set the laundry down real quick."

"Okay!" Jordan said with a huge grin of excitement.

Jessie came back into Jordan's room a minute later and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Lie down," she murmured softly to her daughter, "It's a long story." Jordan lied back against her pillow and stared at her mum intently. "Where should I begin?" she pondered with a sweet smile at Jordan. "Oh! I know. Once there was a man, a man who took good care of the earth. He was called the Doctor." She paused for a moment. "He stopped aliens from invading the earth: the invasion of the Sycorax on Christmas, the Master from taking over the world, the Weeping Angels from blowing the sun out just to name a few." Jordan giggled. "But which one to tell?" she said dramatically, waiting for Jordan to tell her which one.

"The Master," Jordan said, her eyes sparking up in interest.

Jessie smiled sweetly at Jordan. "Well, to begin with, the Master was a time lord, just like the Doctor, except well, he was evil, a genius, but evil. He brought back the other time lords, whom the Doctor thought were all dead. He brought them to Earth, their planet along with them. Their planet, Gallifrey hovered above the earth. It was a beautiful red-and-gold planet," she said as her amber eyes clouding with memories. "But the Planet of the Time Lords jumbled up the gravity, there were earthquakes everywhere. But the Doctor managed to stop him before the earth was gone. The Doctor is told before this ever happens that when he knocks four times, his time is up-"

"He dies?" Jordan murmured curiously, sleep creeping into her voice.

"No, no," her mum said softly, "Now shh, sweetheart. The Master hits an oil can, well at first only four times, and the Doctor thinks he's done before he can even stop the Master, but the Master continues to bang on the oil drum. As the Doctor nears him the Master runs, like he's playing tag, he can't be seen or tagged. But eventually the Doctor finds him, even though he is quick of reach. The Doctor would never be able to catch him such a distance," Jessie said as she paused to take a breath. "The Master started to run away again after that-"

"Is he a coward mummy?" Jordan inquired tilting her head to the side a little bit.

"Shh," her mum whispered softly, "You'll find out. The Doctor chases after him and finally catches up with the Master. The Master's image is flickering between a skeleton and his normal human-self." Jordan gasped as she pulled the covers up to her chin with wide green eyes staring at her mum. "'Please let me help!' the Doctor shouts up to the Master, calling to him like an old friend. 'You're burning up your life-force. But the Master doesn't move, he only stares at him with a mocking expression, he has the high ground and he won't ever listen to the Doctor. With a wicked grin, he leaves the Doctor knocked out on the ground."

Jordan stared at her mum, her green eyes wide in terror for the Doctor. "Is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, sweetie," she said, "He's quite alright. Wilfred, the father of the girl he's been travelling with, finds him with several of his friends. They make sure the Doctor is alright and Wilfred takes him out to a diner and they talk... Though I can't seem to remember what they spoke about..." She laughed heartily with a sweet smile. "Later that night, the Doctor sets out to find the Master again. And meet him again he does. The Master has ruined himself even more than he had been when the Doctor had met him earlier. The Master shoots the Doctor with pure electricity, like a lightning bolt, and takes him to where he will be safe to talk to him, alone. The Master has the Doctor in his captivity. Unfortunately, or is it fortunately? The Master doesn't realize that two of his guards are taller than him by only a little bit, everyone on Earth had been turned in the Master, the Master Race, he called it," she laughed as she looked at her daughter. "They knocked the Master out and wheeled the Doctor away. The 'people' that had taken the Doctor weren't people. They were cactus, or as the Doctor smartly corrected 'cacti'. They drew the Doctor and Wilfred and themselves to their ship so the Master couldn't find them."

"Does that mean the Master lives?" Jordan asked through a yawn as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mm mmm," her mother murmured shaking her head slightly, "Eventually the Master sends out a signal, a message for ever satellite to hear. And he mentions a white point star. He says he's found one. And the only place that the white point star comes from, is Gallifrey. Almost against his will, the Doctor takes control of the ship and crashes it into a room called the Immortality Gate. The Master and the Doctor aren't the only two in the room either. The Timelord Council is there as well. He is too late. With the time lords return, Gallifrey is also returning. Right above the earth. Angrily, the Doctor aims a gun, which is very unlike him; he doesn't like guns very much; at the Master, going back and forth between the Master and the head of the time lord council, Rassilon."

Jordan stared, wide eyed, at her mum waiting for her to go on. "You're getting tired," Jessie murmured softly as she looked at her daughter again.

"No!" Jordan protested. "I want to hear the rest!"

Her mum laughed, her laugh soft and rich. "I know," she said sweetly. "The Doctor shoots neither of them. Instead he tells the Master to duck, and he understands what the Doctor means to do. He ducks out of the way and the Doctor shoots the white point star, severing the link with the time lords, erasing them from the universe, and Gallifrey along with it." She looked at the alarm clock sitting on Jordan's desk. "Sweetie, it's late," she murmured. Jordan shook her head in protest. Jessie sighed and shook her head. "The Master dies in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor wanted him to stay, no matter what they had put each other through, he wanted to forgive the Master. He didn't want to be the last time lord again." A smile of pity crossed Jessie's face. "But the Master wouldn't regenerate. And he died. The prophecy of the Doctor's end hadn't come, he still hadn't died. He was still alive. And then came the four knocks. The dreadful knocks that would end this regeneration of himself. Wilfred had gotten locked into a nuclear booth, he had let someone else, only doing what any unselfish man would have done, but in the process gotten himself locked inside. The Doctor was the only who could save Wilfred.

He told Wilfred what would happen when the Doctor stepped inside that booth. He would die from the overdosage of radiation, not even he could withstand it. Against the many protests of Wilfred the Doctor steps into the booth, allowing Wilfred to get out of the other booth. The radiation is so painful for the Doctor. But he doesn't die, not yet. Well... Regenerate... He doesn't regenerate yet. He has enough time to say goodbye to all of his friends one final time in this regeneration of himself."

"He regenerated afterwards?" Jordan asked curiously. Jessie nodded. "Does that mean he's still out there somewhere?"

"It's just a story silly," her mum said with a teasing smile. "But somewhere out in those stars he might be out there," she said with a mischievous grin stretching across her face. "Sleep well sweetie. Good night," she murmured as she tucked Jordan in.

Jordan smiled at her mum, "I will," she murmured as she scrunched herself up into a curled up ball with the blankets snuggled around her. "Good night mummy, I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and there will be the next part out soon. Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
